Pebblewish's Big Book O' Challenges
by Pebblewish
Summary: My challenges from forums. Hope you enjoy!
1. My Loyalties

**Hello and welcome to Pebblewish's Big Book O' Challenges!**

 **My first challenge, My Loyalties, from BlueClan, is about a Clan cat that is torn between loyalty to her Clan and her sense of adventure. Now without further ado, here it is!**

* * *

 **My loyalties**

Honeyleaf sat at the edge of FernClan territory, staring out at the large mountains in the distance, wondering what surprises they held. She often thought about going and exploring the mountains, but always chose loyalty over adventure. She sighed, and headed back toward camp after one last glance at the vast mountains. After she entered camp, she settled down to eat a sparrow, the thought of exploring the mountains still stuck in her head. She hardly even noticed her friend Willowsun sit down next to her she was so deep in thought. It took Willowsun asking her what she was thinking about to drag her back to the present.

"Oh, nothing important." She lied. Willowsun gave her a look of disbelief but didn't ask about it again.

"So, did you have any luck hunting?" Honeyleaf asked, trying to change the subject.

Willowsun shrugged. "The prey's beginning to come of their holes." She replied.

"Well that's good." Honeyleaf said, than glanced up at the sky, "It's getting dark and I want some rest." She replied. Willowsun nodded, and Honeyleaf padded away to get some sleep.

* * *

Honeyleaf woke up a few days later at the crack of dawn. She had decided that today she would explore the mountains. Today was the day she would figure out what secrets the mountains held. Today was the day she had been waiting for her whole life, and yet she was not sure if she could bring herself to do it. She was not sure she could leave everything she had known since the day she was kitted, friends, family, her clan, could she really leave all of that behind and become a rouge? Yes, she had to; she had been waiting for this her whole life. Honeyleaf took a deep breath before she sprinted out of camp and into her territory. As she reached the boundary, she paused and looked back at FernClan territory and everything she would leave behind before crossing the boundary and walking out into the unknown. After that the journey wasn't as hard. With her territory behind her back she continued toward the mountains, which were getting bigger by the second. She walked on until the sun began to set, and she stopped for the night.

* * *

In the morning Honeyleaf stretched and decided to hunt. She tasted the air for signs of prey, and picked up a trace of mouse. She followed the trail until she saw the mouse nibbling on a seed. She dropped into a crouch and slowly padded forward careful not to scare the mouse away. When she was sure she was close enough to the mouse she was about to pounce, but then a voice sounded behind her, scaring the mouse away.

"Honeyleaf is that you?" she spun around to see Willowsun standing behind her.

"Willowsun?" she asked in disbelief, wondering how her friend had managed to find her.

"I saw you leave camp," Willowsun explained as if reading Honeyleaf's mind. "So when you didn't come back after nightfall I followed your scent trail until I found you here. What I don't understand though, is why you left." Honeyleaf was surprised, annoyed, and pleased all at the same time. Yes it was her friend who found her, but she had tried so hard to escape unnoticed and had tried to cover her trail as best she could. Though what really bore down on her mind was what she would say to her friend.

"Umm, I've always wanted to explore the mountains." Honeyleaf confessed.

"Will you be coming back?" Willowsun asked.

 _Yet another tough question,_ Honeyleaf thought.

"Probably not," she meowed.

"Then I'll come with you!" The comment totally surprised Honeyleaf.

"Do you mean that for real?" she asked.

"Yes," Willowsun replied.

"Then come on!" Honeyleaf exclaimed. "The mountains are still far away yet!" The two cats traveled farther until they reached the foot of the mountain. Honeyleaf gazed up in awe at the large mountain before her that was so tall it touched the clouds.

"What are you waiting for?" Willowsun said to Honeyleaf, "Lets go explore!" Honeyleaf nodded and side-by-side the two friends began to climb the steep rocks

* * *

It had been about two moons since the friends had left their Clan and they knew the mountains very well. Honeyleaf smiled as she thought about how much fun she had had when she and Willowsun had arrived. Life in the mountains had become much more boring now, and as Honeyleaf looked over at FernClan territory from the mountain top she couldn't help felling like she had lost something precious. She was considering either returning or exploring somewhere new. Then she made up her mind. She sprinted down to the camp that she and Willowsun lived in, and exclaimed, "Wake up Willowsun, it's time to leave! It's getting boring here. Come on let's go!"

* * *

 **If you want a sequel say so in a review, and if you do, also say if you want them to go back to her Clan or go exploring a new place you can suggest in a review. Thanks! Hope you enjoyed! :)**


	2. First Battle

**Hello and welcome to another challenge!**

 **My second challenge, First Battle, from SnowClan, is about a young apprentice who goes into their first battle and** **witnesses their family members death, and their thoughts afterwords.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **First Battle**

"We are declaring war on FrostClan!" Thornstar, the leader of GrassClan announced. A murmur of shock rippled through the gathered cats and Silverpaw looked up at her leader, shocked. "It has been the fifth time this moon that they have crossed over the boundary to catch prey and we will not let them get away with it!" Meows of agreement rose from the assembled cats.

One cat, Treeclaw, even shouted, "No we won't!"

"With me coming to fight will be Frogtail, Cloudpelt, Watersplash, Rockfall, Treeclaw, Antleg, Jaggedfeather, Lightningfang, Echobreeze, Cherryfall, Tansypaw, and Silverpaw."

Silverpaw's eyes shone with excitement, _my first battle!_ She thought. Silverpaw turned to her sister, Tansypaw, who was sitting beside her.

"I can't wait!" She exclaimed.

Tansypaw nodded. "We're one step closer to becoming warriors!" She replied excitedly.

"I can't wait to see the FrostClan warriors faces as we defeat them!" Silverpaw meowed. Tansypaw nodded in agreement.

Just as Tansypaw was about to reply, Silverpaw's mentor, Lightningfang, padded up to them and said, "You two should probably get some sleep. You have your first battle tonight."

"Silverpaw wake up!" A voice exclaimed. Silverpaw blinked open her eyes to see Tansypaw standing next to her.

"We're leaving for the battle now." Tansypaw said. Silverpaw jumped to her paws and followed her sister out of the den. After everyone who was going on the battle patrol was in the clearing, ready to go the patrol began to move out of camp. Soon the patrol reached the FrostClan border, and crossed it after checking for patrols. They quietly snuck through FrostClan's territory until they reached their camp.

"Everyone ready?" Thornstar asked quietly. The assembled cats nodded in unison.

"Good," Thornstar meowed. Then she shouted, "GrassClan attack!" The battle patrol poured through the camp entrance, and Silverpaw jumped on a surprised apprentice, digging her claws into his shoulders to hold on. The apprentice collapsed beneath Silverpaw, and she bit down on his ear. The apprentice rolled over, knocking the breath out her. Silverpaw then saw a flash of orange as Tansypaw threw herself at the apprentice and knocked her off of Silverpaw. They then fought the apprentice together until he lay pinned beneath them. Suddenly, a large warrior came crashing into them.

"Get away from my apprentice!" he growled and threw himself at Silverpaw. She tried to escape his grasp, but she was too slow. He landed on top of her and sent her crashing to the ground.

"Get off my sister!" Tansypaw screeched and hurled herself at the warrior. Tansypaw crashed into the warrior, knocking him off of Silverpaw. The warrior quickly escaped from Tansypaw's, and in a flash he was on top of Tansypaw, with his claws digging into her throat. Then he was gone, back into the battle fighting Frogtail. Silverpaw raced up to her sister's side, her sister lay on the ground, unmoving.

"Tansypaw!" Silverpaw wailed.

"Silverpaw," Tansypaw gasped. "Goodybye Silverpaw."

"No! Tansypaw don't die! Please don't die! We'll get you back to camp we'll do something!"

"Goodbye Silverpaw." Tansypaw repeated. Tansypaw took one last breath then lay limp on the ground. Silverpaw let out and earsplitting yowl.

"Tansypaw!"

* * *

Silverpaw sat in the middle of camp at midnight staring at the stars. It had been 2 weeks since the battle, but Silverpaw still missed her sister more than anything. She wished that she had saved Tansypaw. She wished she had gotten vengeance on the cat that killed Tansypaw. But most of all she wished she could see Tansypaw once again. But she had to get over the loss of Tansypaw. She knew it probably wouldn't be soon, but she would try her hardest. But through everything she went on to do she never forgot about Tansypaw.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! If you liked please leave a review. Hope you enjoyed! :)**


End file.
